


The secret life of a book lover

by Gunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017, Wobbie!Rumple, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunter/pseuds/Gunter
Summary: RSS!2017 Prompt: caught in a secret affairGold should really learn that listening to other peoples life behind their backs its not exactly the way to get to know them. Specially when you use said knowledge as a basis to ask them out.Bad summary, better story i promise!





	The secret life of a book lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinuviel_Undomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/gifts).



> Happy Rumbele Secret Santa!!! =D  
> It's finally here. I really liked your promp, thank you for been an amazing giftee ♥
> 
> Prompt: caught in a secret affair
> 
> PD: I apologies for any error or typo, English is not my mother tongue and i don't have a Beta.

Getting ready for the fresh morning air Mr Gold put his heavy winter cloak before stepping outside for a walk to the dinner. It was time of his midday coffee. He closed the door, stopping short outside his store when he saw a public declaration on the light post outside his his shop.

MIDWINTER BALL: a night of snow and magic in the town council hall. Friday 7 pm

\- God, its this time of the year again? - Gold through seeing a municipal man putting another sign a few meters ahead the last one.

Great! The only thing more boring in this town in which nothing happens ever, was the made up celebrations that the folks invent to pretend their lives were not as monotonous and boring as they all know, deep down, they are. This new gathering will feed the gossip mill of the little northern town until the next empty headed gathering. What will be the next one about? Granny's nº 100 lasagna being sold? Gold was not holding his breath in anticipation.

He himself had a routine he made every day and he was perfectly happy with it. Or at last he didn't make up festivities for the whole town like Regina to avoid his loneliness.

Every morning he woke up early, make sure to dress as impeccable as he could, and left for his shop. He stopped to drink coffee in granny's around 11 am, because he needed it! not to see Bell- Miss French. That she just happen to enter the dinner, book in hand, every morning at the same time it was pure coincidence.

Isabelle Marie French. Born in Australia, she moved to USA with her father when she was around eleven, a few months after her mother passing.

Received as librarian in the Boston College. She broke an engagement to her uni sweetheart  after catching the bastard with another girl only a year after receiving her title, two year previous to move here.

Then moving to Storybrooke last year, 381 days previous to be more specific - not that he was counting -  to took over the closed library, making it a heaven for nerds and book lovers. Her latest project, a book club, was the only thing the dinner talked for days only a few months ago. It had become very popular with the ladies of the town, and Leroy for some reason.

Not that he checked on her personal information or keep his ears open to hear any gossip about the relative newcomer in special...Well, yes he did. But it wasn’t creepy if he did the same for all his tenants, right? Maybe this was his own way to avoid his loneliness, parties be damned!

Oh he forgot! she had also the worst love life he had ever hear of, and considering his own it was saying a lot.

This morning in particular she looked so well! Her chestnut hair fell in lush curls down the back of her dark coat. Under it a blue blouse and a black pencil skirt pecked out. Faithful to her skirts she keep them even in the cold mornings, choosing to use thick black tights under them. She smiled and greet everyone on the diner, making bee line to the counter for her coffee.  

\- Morning Rubs! - She seemed in good mood today.

\- The usual Belle? - Answered the wolfish waitress.

\- Yes! and add one of those muffins would you? - she say with a smile. God! Miss French just had the best of smiles. For some reason he was the recipient of some of them every time they crossed paths or when he visited the library.

\- Of course girl! - Taking the muffing and filling a take away mug of coffee, the girl continued-  So? how is everything?

\- Good except, Edward - oh, a new one. He had been hearing Miss French's hushed love life for months. It was pitiful he knew, but he couldn't turn deft ears to any conversation that had Belle, or her name, OR an allusion to her. He was a sad little man.

\- What with him? is he sick? - the tall girl questionade. Please let the bastard be sick.

\- No. He is acting suspiciously, i think he has another woman. It's a pity, i really liked him. I was sure he was the one - the librarian pouted sadly.

\- Maybe is just your idea, it may turn well in the end! - Her friend tried to reassure her.

He fumed. Maybe he was just a bastard, and you don't need to spend your troughs on him at all!

Gold hand tighten his grip on the handler of his walking stick. Belle deserve someone who worshipped her, who only had eyes and troughs for her, who would treat her like the goddess she was.

\- I guess you may be right. - Oh the sadness and worry was palpable in the tone, and he just wanted to draw her closer and protected her from those jerks.

\- Here's your coffee, cheer up! - smiled Ruby, before turning to another client that had been trying to gain her attention for a while.

\- Thanks Rubs, se you later! - She turned to leave and saw him there. He had only a few seconds to panic over being discover overhearing as she shot a smile in his direction as a goodbye. He returned it as well as he could. 

It seamed he was safe for now.

Gold saw the desolate librarian go out, walking in the library direction feeling better and worst at the same time.

The capacity to love that Belle had was so big. She had been betrayed, lied and cheated and still she as brave enough to put herself in the line again. But worry still lingerer because he really didn't know what to do to help her, he after all had give up love a long time ago. He hopped and dreaded this one would turn right by her.

 

* * *

 

New day, same routine.

Waiting his coffee, he saw Miss French approach as always. She looked beautiful, she always did, today`s outfit was of a cheering pink that make her stand out on the grey and white dinner. Those blue eyes….

Were red. Why were red? Had she been crying?! Whom did he had to murder?!!!

\- He has a wife! - She whispered to the other woman behind the counter. That fucking bastard! He would have to find where this Edward live and hit the crap out of him.

\- Aw Belle - Ruby was patting awkwardly her hand. Like really? He wanted to cocoon her in a blanket and keep her warm and feed while planning murder, and this woman who had the permission to do so without a sexual harassment demand was just patting her hand?!

Belle did not only need worthy men, she needed better friends too.

\- I knew it was going to go bad before it started to get better, but i couldn't help but hope for more - She pouted prettily. Really how any man could even think of hurting this pure cinnamon roll?

\- You know what? I will bring you a muffing on the house. To cheer you up - Miss French, bless her heart, thanked her as Ruby go to the kitchen for her order.

You tell your bestfriend the men you were seeing has a wife and this is all you got? a free muffing? He vaguely wondered if Miss Blanchard knew that.

Looking back to the depressed sigh before him make his blood boil. Belle was such a good person, she was light and all good things personified! She deserved someone who would live only for her, that will make her happy and keep always a smile in her face.

Thinking back at the midwinter ball cartel he saw the other day, a plan started to form. He would find someone to take her to the ball and, when she felt better and saw how a true gentleman should treat a lady, they were going to work in this self esteem issues she seemed to had. Maybe she would stop to sell herself short then.

For the first time in his life Gold cursed the lack of worthy men in the town, now more than ever. At last he knew all the losers here and have power enough over them to inflict fear and pain in their lives if he see as much as a tear streak in the petite brunette face.

Well, If there were no available candidates he himself would make it happen. At least if he showed her how a lady should be treated, she will know what to look even if he was not worthy of being in her presence.

Before he knew it, he was as close to her as he politely could.

\- Miss French - he say softly. This would not do, cleaning his throat he started again - Miss French, good morning -

\- Good morning Mr Gold, may i help you? - She smiled at him. Such a brave girl she was in this times of sorrow.

 - Yes, do you have something to do next Friday?

 - No, do you need help with something…-

 - Have you heard of the Midwinter Ball? - both talked over the other.

 They keep seeing each other waiting for the other to start again trying at the same time to decipher what the other had say. When it became obvious none of them were going to speak, Gold started again.

\- Would you like to accompanied me to the Midwinter Ball? -  He felt the sweat starting to form in his nape. If anything she seemed more incredulous now, looking at him as if he were some odd creature to be analysed.

\- I-If you do not want to..- he started aborting the mission. Maybe it was to soon after the Edward fiasco?

\- Sorry, you just surprise me - Of course he did, he invited her out of the blue when they hadn't had before a conversation longer than five minutes about anything else besides books. Conversation was also stretching it, it was more of Miss French inviting and/or prompting him to come to the reading circles and he coming with excuses as to why it was a bad idea. She worked so hard for the book nights and he didn't wanted thwart her effort when people left it so they do not cross paths with him.

But he also couldn't just say “look i hear about your secret love life, and you need cheering! Besides i might have a sorry and pitiful crush on you and i'm too coward to act on it”

Not only she will think he was asking out of pity, probably because he would imply it, he was sure her dating must be a secret she only shared with Ruby. It make sense! After all if the town was not gossiping about it - And they shunned any girl with more than two gallants, Ruby being the main example - it only led to believe that he caught the librarian in her secret affair's.

\- I didn't trough you the sort of person to go to such gatherings. - And she was right, he usually wouldn't. The darling girl knew him well! He couldn't help the adoring smile that blossomed in his face. It was mirrored in hers.

\- I would love to go tho the Ball with you - focus, she is talking. Wait did she said...

\- Really? - she said yes, she said yes, she said YES!

\- Yes - Miss French replied with a sweet little smile. He just invite her out for a date! and she agreed - so...lets say 7 pm?

\- YES umm yes i-i will pick you up. It's a date - oh god, he didn't say that aloud. Looking at her and to her blossoming smile he realised he did. This is the point in which she will realise her mistake and just drop the pawnbroker like a hot potato.

\- Great! I look forward to the party now. I was going to pass, as i didn't had something to put on, and going alone it just seemed a waste to buy a dress to stand alone in a corner - she laughed about the thought and he couldn't help but to laugh with her.

As if she would be alone for long! Gold was sure a sequit of followers must be waiting to fall to her dainty little feet. Well at least it means that this Edward was never contemplated as a date for the Ball.

Someone cleared her throat besides them bursting their little bubble.

\- Your coffee - How long has Ruby been there?

According to the wolfish smile she directed to Miss French for a long time. Would look badly if he walked away without his own coffee and pretended he didn't hear the waitress?

\- Oh Ruby, thank you! - Belle picked her coffee, smiling shyly to the woman. She seemed flustered, was she ashamed of being seemed with him? would she call off the date?

\- Well, I see you Friday Mr Gold! Good day Ruby- Miss French waved goodbye quickly and all but run to the door, almost knocking Dr Hopper in her way out.

He and Ruby keep seeing her retreating form for a while. There was no use to delay this, turning around he faced the remaining woman. They look each other for a moment. He filled with dread, trying without success to be mascaraed by an imposing frown, she with obvious amusement and delight.

\- Say a leave a hearty tip, there is a way you don't say anything about this to anyone ever? - the evil woman just started to laugh.

* * *

 

The week passed really quickly between worry for the date and worry for the imminent cancellation of said date. After all there is no way Miss French, really wanted to go out with him. She had been ashamed of being caught by Ruby talking with him, much less being seen with him at a party by the entire town!

Maybe she was still weighting the want of going with someone and the shame of him being that someone. Belle could quickly change her mind if someone else asked her out or use the excuse of the dress she didn't have to not go.

Well he couldn't forbid others to ask her out - in fact he could! Most people here owed him and pay him rent, altogether they fear him. He could very well forbid them to ask her out. It was just not right - but he could resolve the dress issue. 

Taking the chance she had not yet buy one, he found one dress among the few in his store that would be perfect for the brunette. The pawnbroker had an eye for this kind of things and he just knew this was the dress for Belle.

A few months ago one of the woman's in the town pawn it. He usually didn't accept clothes that didn't belong in museums, but he made an exception for this one when he saw it well. The navy blue color with gold streaks, the short flouncy skirt and the sweetheart decolletage just remember him of Belle French. It was pure her.

She would look radiant on it. It would look more beautiful on his floor, his treacherous mind suple.

Put it in inside a box, and putting lecherous troughs away were they belong, Gold decide to confront her in the library. He would face his fears. If Miss French feel tempted to cancel she would have to say it now to his face.

He really hoped the dress would predispose her to his favour and not make him see like an odd man who liked to gift dresses to woman's he hadn't even dated before. Or worse give her the idea that he knew her figure enough as to guess her size. He did, but maybe she wouldn't realise that little detail over the joy of a new dress.

Taking his coat, he closed the store for the few minutes that would take to cross the street and reach the library. With a deep breath he entered the domains of Miss French.

Almost instantly the librarian appeared near the circulation desk.

\- Mr Gold! good Day - 

\- Good day Miss French - 

\- Please call me Belle - she had granted her given name to him before, yet he insisted on use Miss French. At least aloud. - Are you going to check out a book? Or had you decided to finally join the book club? We are currently reading Jane Eyre, have you read it?

This was the main reason he visited the library so often, among more obviously reasons. She was so passionate about books, when she started a book she loved she wanted to share it with everyone, it was a pity only a selected few listen to her in her book rambling state. She spock so passionate, her face flustered and her eyes shining. It was beautiful to observe. 

\- No, it not really my kind of reading material - he answered with a sheepish smile.

\- Maybe another book? We had been reading classics lately. What about if i promise Mary Shelley's The Modern Prometheus? you look to me as the kind of guy who would go for a good Gothic novel with philosophical background. -

She got him there. But then there was a reason he hadn't joined the club the moment she had invited him for the first time.

\- And the other readers will be fine with it? - Bless her heart instead of taking the answer as would they be fine with me? you would surely loose club members, she took it as a question to the reading material.

\- I think they wouldn't mind. unfortunately it seems that the cold prevent people to visit as often as they usually do, so we are fewer in the book club this days. Just Leroy, Astrid, Archie, Katherine and Ruby right now. Then Ruby never finish her books, i always have to put her back on track sharing tidbits of them to hook her back to the story. - she finished rolling her eyes at her friend behaviour.

\- I will have it in mind - he replied amused. Then remembering he was there for a specific reason he stand taller, as tall as he could, and cleared his throat - Um... Did you found a dress for the Midwinter bell yet? - 

\- Oh, i saw a pair but non that convinced me yet. Why are you asking? So you could combine your tie with the colour of my dress? - Belle was teasing him, but he decided there and then to do it if she accepted this dress. Nothing screamed couple as matching clothes.

-Yours? If you will have it? - He finished softly, his voice having left on vacations. She just stood there looking at him, to the box and back again, making him wonder if she didn't hear him or, god forbid, what was she thinking of him.

\- What is this?- The librarian asked finally meeting his eyes. She looked confused but curious.

\- Well i had this dress laying around in the store an trough that maybe you would want to use it? - a soft gasp distracted him from eleborate. 

Miss French seemed to finally caught his meaning and looked exited. That was good right?

\- You shouldn't have! what thoughtful of you - she remained him of a child in Christmas wanting to tear the present apart but polite as to not start without his permission. Her eyes sparkle and her lower lip was being bitten, a sign he learned to recognise as an anxious habit. - May i see it? - 

Curiosity finally won it seemed. Pushing forward the box toward her, he really hopped this works.

Belle picked the box and walked towards a nearby table. Lowering the box and opening the lid, Gold could hear the moment she saw the dress as a soft gasp escaped her.

Delicately pulling out the dress, and drawing it flush towards her body she as to check the size. Even like this he could see the dress would fit. 

Putting the dress back in the box, she quickly approached him. That`s it! he was going to be slapped for good. he dimly wondered if he would get an explanation why, there were after all many reasons, or just shouted out the library? Would knowing why be better or worse?

Belle didn't seem to stop until she was so close to him that he could smell her perfume and, standing in her tip toes she planted a kiss in his check. The action was so quick that he barely had time to register it.

A high flushed Belle was standing in front of him. She seemed as surprised as he was at her actions. He had planned on leave the dress for the boring midwinter ball or be told off, and at least didn't suffer the uncertainty of an imminent cancellation.

But not only she wanted to go, and wanted to go with him, she had kissed - KISSED!- him. This was turning to be such a great day! 

A wide grin broke in his face and only then she seemed to relax and smile back at him through her flustered state did not diminish.

\- It's beautiful. I love y.. it a lot, thank you! - she seemed more and more anxious as time passed, maybe this was not such a good idea? then again she had loved the dress. - and don´t worry, i will return the dress impecable after the ball.

\- It`s okay. I look forward tomorrow night. - he say finally departing the library. Please, please don`t cancel me at least time, he prayed to all gods above.

\- As do I! - Her sweet voice chimed in. Looking back he could see the brilliant smile that blossomed in Belle`s face. The memory accompanied him the rest of the day vanishing his own insecurities until next morning.

 

* * *

 

The night of the Ball was finally here.

He checked himself, and his phone in case of inminente cancellation, in the mirror more times he could count.

Gold had always been a vain men, at least since he made his fortune and could brought nicest clothes that the potato bag like clothes he had in his childhood in Glasgow. But tonight he had to be perfect, everything had to be perfect for Belle.

He put on one of his custom made suits, and searched for a navy blue tie that combined with the dress Belle was going to use. The only drawback he had was that he was so nervous he had to change of shirt because he had sweated through the first one he put on.

He still made an impeccable time, getting out and arriving to Miss French home. After all for all his looks, being well dressed would not help him if he was late to pick her up. She would be annoyed, or worse, she would think he cancelled the outing and would go running to the arms of another man.

He was so worry about cancellation he arrived fifteen minutes early to her home. He waited for the time to pass outside her door, like a creep his mind supplied, checking continuously the clock.

Finally the 7 arrived. And he promptly knocked the door.

Belle didn't opened. Maybe she didn't heard him or was still changing. He knocked again, more loud this time. Faint footsteps could be hear from the other side of the door. 

Air fleeted his lungs and denied to return.

She looked beautiful. She always did, but the dress, the hair, the mere sight of Belle French was breathtaking.

The blue dress looked magnificence in her. The dress has short but modest displaying her lovely legs which looked even longer in the high heals she was sporting. The lightly puffed sleeves and sweetheart bodice accented the decolletage, offering him a tantalising view. He hoped she hadn't notice he stooped a little to long there. 

The colour of the dress accentuated her blue eyes and creamy skin. The golden details in the fabric make her look regal and otherworldly.

She had her hair half in an updo and part of it falling in gentle waves against her back, framing her face.

She was just perfect.

\- Sorry, have you been here for a while? I sort of through i hear the door early but i wasn't sure and well - she bite her lower lip, god! he wanted to bite it too - I was distracted. You see Edward is not married anymore! And i had to tell Ruby all about it. She is so happy, trough i admit i feel sad for his wife - 

Wait what?! Edward again?

\- I thought we were going to the ball? - He felt physically ill.

\- And we are not? Don't worry Ruby may come at some moment to ask for details and all, but it would not distract me enough of such charming company. - She answered winking at him playfully.

If anything the trough of both woman gossiping about another man just besides him dismayed him more. It seemed that no matter what he did he continued to be an unwanted spectator to Miss French love life.

\- How could you?! I - I trough we got something special because i gift you a dress and you kissed me? it was pathetic. He know it as soon as it leaved his mouth. But he didn't cared 

\- Whats wrong? - she seemed genuinely concerned. So many things! He wanted to answer, but how?

He hasn't pegged Belle as someone who multiple dated at the same time. Well some of the guys she talked about in the dinner were a little close in time, but he trough she just had mild interest in them...did she had a mild interest in him too? That didn't matter, her love life was her concern only, but he wanted to be part of it so badly. And he wanted to be the only one. 

There was only one way to do that and it was to be honest. 

\- Look, I heared you speaking with Ruby in the mornings about all your conquests. But they are pathetic, all of them! Terrible, horrible men, and this Edward is the worst of the lot! - 

She looked confused. It was a good actress, if he hadn't heard her he speaking with the waitress every morning for the last few months he would believe she actually didn't know what all of this was about.

The proff of her naivety only incremented his already rambling state.

\- First Tristan.. his father has too much influence in him and that man doesn't seem to be in his right mind!! Who has a mail order wife, who he never seen before, and who is more than half his age youn ... - age difference is not something he wants to bring up in front of Belle, least she realise their age gap, so he change it quick - Tristan has the hots for his new stepmom, that's clear. -

\- Wait, what are you talking about? - he hear her speak, but he was on a row so his brain pick the words but not their meaning. He was divagating.

who else, oh yes! 

\- Then there was that goody two shoes. Charles, right? That one that finds a new angel in every dance! His friend Darcy is right about the bastard inconsistent affections - Well to be honest that one wasn't so bad, but he didn't liked the fact that he was looking at others more that at Belle. Besides he didn't have the spine to handle Miss French - And then that stupid Edward! Whom i might remind you, left you devastated not only a week ago when you found he was married... Belle he is married! Nobody divorce so quickly, he is playing with you. - 

There were more men there, but he couldn't remember the name of another to make his point clear and… she started to laugh. Belle was laughing at him with tears in her eyes, at his concern and love. He felt his heart shudder, deathly hurt. At this point he remember why he had quite love. It only make people sick.

Sorry, i know i am none to lecture you about this. It's your life and you must know what you are doing. it's just - he had came to far to stop now -  fine, you know what fine! i cannot go on seeing you each morning and knowing you had been crying the night before without trying to do something about it. I just.. be careful okay? Edward might not love his wife or something, and he is obviously not faithful to her. But he he wasn't honest with you either. I don't want him to hurt you if he has another woman besides his wife in his life. You are just too good for him. He is a bastard!

YES! and he is also a fictional character - Belle answer, between exasperated, amused, and something else he couldn't place.

What? - that stopped him in his tirade - fictional?

FICTIONAL! - Belle repeated, picking a book. She looked for a page in particular and passed it to him as she continued with barely hidden mirth - According to Wikipedia is a person or other being in a narrative work such as a novel, play, television series, or film.

Scanning the open book Belle gave him, he started to feel the shame rise. There it was Edward explaining his strange marriage to Jane Eyre.

\- All those mornings i go to Granny to gush over books and trying to bait Ruby into finish them you were hearing? - Belle continued to laugh.

\- It's not like you keep the squealing down - that was a lie and he knew it, she was all shushed about it. The shame that creep over his face became an intense red, he lowered his face so at least his hair hide him from her stare.

Gold was glad to know he really didn't have any competition, but at the same time he just made a fool of himself in front of Belle. She seemed okay with it, but then she was busy laughing at him. When her amusement pass she would se what an idiot he was.

\- That's what you think of me, that i have a Harem of secrets lovers waiting for me? - she playfully replied

\- what? no, not a harem but that you were popular? - An now he just make her sound like a tramp. Great! keep digging yourself deeper.

\- So, that i just sleep my way around with men? - She seemed annoyed now. He knew he had offended her with the insinuation- And even if i do, that's my business, not yours to condemn me with!

\- I didn't mean - she was free to date whoever and as many men as she wanted, but Belle deserved better. She deserved the world an none of those men seemed to recognise her value. - I was Jealous Okay?- oh god, he almost preferred that she believed him a prejudice old man

\- I-I have to go to...- he did not finished, just made an attempt to the door. He never made it.

Throwing him against the door, she was really strong for someone so small, she stopped him there. Both hands to the sides of his head, back against the door. He was sure he looked like a deer caught on highlights.

\- You were jealous? - she had him covered, there was nowhere left to run.

 He made a nearly imperceptive nod, but didn't elaborate on the whys.

\- Were you wanting to be part of my harem of secrets lovers maybe? - her mirth came back, that was good. She keep him there until he capitulate, he was tired of hiding from her.

A small nod again. The movement was soon stopped by Belle as she pressed herself more firmly against his body and caught his lips on hers. Despiste the heavy teasing, her kiss was tentative and soft, like and invitation.

He was mild in mind to start to respond her kiss when she drew away.

\- Well i sorry to disappoint you but there is only you, if you are still offering for the post - she was out of breath, he felt so proud to had caused that with such a null response he gave her-  then again a girl have to start somewhere, maybe you would want to use this outing as a trail for it?

It was a clear invitation to go ahead and he took it. Lowering his head he took her lips in a searing kiss, that soon he deepened taking advantage when Belle's mouth opened in a moan. He took charge of her mouth, kissing her ravenous. It was far better than anything he could have imagin.

Her mouth was searing hot, her hands tangling in his greying locks as his own hands find purchase into the back of her neck and her waist. She drew as closer to him as she could when she felt his warm hands in her. 

The librerian took the chance walking backwards, until she felt the couch behind her knees, letting both fall on a heap in it with Gold on top. He didn't stop kissing her in all the while.

Belle giggles at his action were soon becoming barely suppressed sighs as he moved his target from her mouth and proceeded to kiss, lick and nip her neck and clavicle.

Her sweet moans in his ear as well as her warm and softness make his instinct overtook him completely. A want to please another as he had never fell in his life before surging to the point he barely recognised himself.

\- I think someone is happy to see me - he flushed, of course she will note the reaction of his body as close as she was to him - don't hide honey, i'm flattered honest - she continued to tease him, gently grinding against his growing bulge.

If his mind had not be as consumed by lust and want for her, not to mention the way her eyes had winded leaving only a ring of deep blue around her pupils, he would had felt shame. But as it was, he was beyond all sense of propriety.

\- I suppose we are ditching the Ball? -  she manage to ask, before he captured her mouth again. All troughs about the party soon forgotten.

They didn't go beyond making out and heavy petting, but it was okay. He wanted to take his time with Belle and romance her, and Belle quite agreed. After all, she informed him, all the men he trough were his competition were romantic leads in the books, so he would have to do the romantic thing to woo her.

\- Being real however, gives you a head start - she continued playfully bopping his nose. He had to reward such action with more kisses of course.

The Midwinter Ball soon changed to chill and Netflix. None of them wanted to leave the couch where they nested, and they were really not in suited to be in company.

Their clothes were rumpled, Belle's hair was wild thanks to his wandering hands, and he was sure his was no better. Her mouth looked toughly kissed, but not kissed enough for his taste. Gold was posible sure she was never going to be kissed enough for his taste, but the love bite he manage to left in her neck made up for it.

 God, she was perfect! He didn't knew what gods deemed him worthy of being by her side at this moment so he thanked them all.

\- Look, Jane Eyre! maybe you should meet Edward better so to not judge him so harshly - her smile turned impish, as she looked up to him from her place tucked firmly besides him on the couch.

He mock scoffed and pouted looking at the tv and back at her. 

\- By the Way, you have to join the book club now, no buts! - Teased Belle

He tried to hide his smirk. He didn't know about that, after all with this outcome he felt very glad of his ignorance in literature.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for any error or typo, again. English is not my mother tongue and i don't have a Beta.  
> If you see one ar have any productive criticism i'm willing to listen and learn.  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
